The Work of the Gods
& & |similar='Bad Lancer Spirit Bomb Sword Dimension Sword Divine Lasso Spirit Sword Salza Blade Cocotte Zone Max' }} Violent Fierce God Slicer's (Scythe) is an anime-only Energy Blade technique, and the most powerful variant of the Violent Fierce God Slicer used by Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. He achieved this by using his anger, creating a new blade entirely. Overview The Blade Not much is actually known about the blade itself. However as Goku Black said above, it is known to be fueled by anger, thus creating this blade. This scythe can fire a large slash towards their opponent, although it is much slower than Black's usual attacks. Nevertheless, this attack is powerful enough to tear a rift in space and time. Besides this, the true power of this new ki blade is unknown, beside a statement from Black that his anger makes him the "strongest". The Rift .This rift is the product of the the Violent Fierce God Slicer after Black attempted to attack Vegeta with one slice. Although it completely missed, the slice was enough to rip a hole in reality. As said by Black above, this technique is largely unknown in terms of where it comes from. However, in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ''video game,'' it is stated that it was due to his Time Ring.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2017 The rift is able to spawn multiple versions of him using the same sinister energy Black possesses. These "clones" are all equal to Black in terms of strength, but not in durability. However, this void will spawn more once one goes away, and if Black wishes, to create more. It also blocks any inter-dimensional teleportation techniques such as Instant Transmission. This rift will continue to exist until Black goes too far away, causing the void to disappear and in extension, the clones as well. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, this rift is shown to create anomalies in time. Causing several enemies with similar evil energy as Goku Black to appear out of the portal. However, good energy can come out of it as well. As it is revealed that this rift is indeed from anywhere in the timeline. This is what caused Fused Zamasu's downfall against Future Trunks when Future Trunks used Give Me Energy! from several other timelines. Video Game Appearances The technique makes its video game debut in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. While the scythe itself is not shown, the rift appears in the game in a cutscene, spawning many enemies in Supervillain Mode. It also appeared in a cinematic cutscene when Future Trunks uses Give Me Energy! as the rift appeared in several different times in which the residents gave their energy to help assist him. The scythe appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ as part of Goku Black's Level 3 Super Special Attack, . Black slashes vertically with the scythe; if it connects, the opponent is mobbed by duplicates before Black ends the attack with a lateral scythe slash. Trivia *The scythe is a parody of the weapon with the exact same name held by , also known as the Grim Reaper, following the use of divine culture as ideas for the gods. Gallery Another shot of Goku Black's scythe..png|Another shot of Goku Black's scythe. BlackGokuScythe.jpeg|Goku Black opens a portal with the Fierce God Slicer (Scythe). The Anger Rift..png|The anger rift created by the scythe. The rift spawning clones.png|The rift oozing sinister energy. BlackClones2.png|Black alongside his clones. GokuBlackClones3.png|The clones surrounding Goku and Vegeta. The rift.jpg|Goku, Vegeta, and Goku Black looking at the rift in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. The rift spawning Turles in Xenoverse 2.jpg|The rift spawning Turles in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques Category:Supportive techniques